


Thinkin' 'Bout Her, Thinkin' 'Bout Me, Thinkin' 'Bout Us, What We Gon' Be...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anton/Darcey, just to close out the threesome </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinkin' 'Bout Her, Thinkin' 'Bout Me, Thinkin' 'Bout Us, What We Gon' Be...

Anton had smiled when Darcey slipped into the bed alone. Katie had been called to work later at the BBC as part of 'The Proms Extra' and they had chosen to be together instead of spending the night alone, it was the first time that they had been alone since Darcey settled into his lap as they let Katie sleep, both needing the release and knowing that there was no way Katie could have given it as they had both exhausted her. Now, though, left alone, Darcey was suddenly a little shy. Anton had smiled, pulling her into his lap, his smile soft as he kissed her. His touch light as he brushed hair out of her eyes. 

"Getting shy on me?"

"Never."

Darcey's reply was quick and she laughed softly, her eyes meeting his before she added. 

"You sure about this, we don't have to...?"

"Darcey..."

Anton's voice is soft as he let's his hands drop to her hips, stroking over the bruised skin there, his eyes soft as she winced. 

"Of course I want to... look at you..."

"Oh please... Anton... I'm just..."

"Beautiful."

Anton's voice is firm as he kisses her, moving to pull her against him a little more, smirking at her intake of breath as her chest rubbed against his, her eyes sliding closed. 

"Oh fuck...."

"Take your time."

His words are teasing even as he moves to kiss her again, his hands moving to cup, caress and tease her breasts, her nipples instantly hardening. His smile softer still as his lips brushed her ear, one hand sliding lower. 

"So fucking gorgeous."

His words are proven by how gently his fingers brush at her clit, drawing a groan from her even as she arches so he can push deeper his fingers slipping easily into her, the two of them slipping easily into a rhythm that soon brings Darcey to a climax. Darcey slumps forward a little, her forehead meeting Anton's as she smiles. 

"I'm starting to get why she loves you..."


End file.
